Vette
Vette, born Ce'na, was a female Twi'lek pirate. Born into slavery, Vette stumbled into her profession of choice after encountering the famous pirate Nok Drayen BiographyEdit Slave, pirate, and treasure hunterEdit Ce'na was born a slave on Ryloth. She never knew what happened to her father. At an early age, she was separated from her sister, Tivva, and mother, and sold to a series of minor crime lords, including one called "Three Eyes". When the legendary pirate of the Syndicate Wars, Nok Drayen, destroyed the holdings of Three Eyes, Ce'na, along with the other slaves, was given a choice. They could be free and find their own path in the galaxy or join Nok Drayen in his many exploits, Ce'na deciding upon the latter. She became a pirate and traveled through much of the known galaxy. During her time with Drayen, Ce'na, now calling herself Vette, learned several tricks to get in and out of places she wasn’t supposed to. She even befriended Drayen's daughter, Risha, and they became as close as sisters. Years later, Drayen mysteriously and suddenly released all his people from service. Vette was left on Nar Shaddaa where she gathered other young, idealistic Twi’leks, including Taunt, Plasmajack, and Flash, and used her criminal skills to rob and ruin those who would exploit Ryloth’s cultural artifacts and people, starting with the Duros Cada Bliss. Cold WarEdit During the Cold War, Vette was imprisoned on Korriban with a shock collar fitted around her neck, repeatedly shocked by the jailer for her insolent attitude. She was soon called upon to assist a powerful Sith Warrior in breaching the Tomb of Naga Sadow. For helping the Warrior, the Sith removed her shock collar, but assured that it didn't mean her freedom. As she traveled with the Warrior, Vette often talked about her history and joked around with the Sith. She eventually located her old band of Twi'lek friends and Cada Bliss back on Nar Shaddaa. The Duros was in possession of the Star of Kala'uun, a "priceless piece of Twi'lek history", and sought to get it back. After defeating Bliss and his Kaleesh bodyguard The Virus, Vette recovered the artifact and returned it to her friends. Although they offered for her to rejoin them, Vette refused and still remained on board with the Sith, although she assured that she will keep in touch. Vette later located her sister back on Nar Shaddaa, who was working as a slave for Toobu the Hutt, with a Twi'lek named Crystal holding her leash. At first, Tivva did not recognize her sister, but after Vette spoke up again, Tivva recognized and addressed her by birth name. Tivva then begged her sister to buy her freedom, to which either Vette or the Sith obliged. The two siblings kept in touch and proceeded to find their mother. Tivva soon discoverd that her mother was sold as a worker to Whuddle the Hutt on Tatooine. However, by the time Vette and the Warrior arrived, they found out from Feb'Noota, another Twi'lek worker, that she had worked herself to death. After giving their mother a proper burial, Tivva suggested taking revenge on the Hutt, and the Sith encouraged it. Reluctantly, Vette slew the Hutt who killed her mother with Tivva, but quickly regretted it and resented the Sith for advising it. Ultimately, despite the crazy adventure, Vette chose to remain at the Warrior's side, even after being betrayed by Darth Baras and after the Warrior was declared the Emperor's Wrath. Although she wasn't too keen on the idea of going against Baras, the Warrior reassured her that they would have their vengeance.